


Welcome to 'The Inn'

by KittyKatt25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blackberry is a jerk, Blueberry is manipulative, Cause I could., Edge Is a Jerk, F/F, F/M, Flirting, He wants a recount, He wasn't there for the vote, I will go down with my ships, M/M, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multi, Papyrus is manipulative, Red is still a pervert, Reverse Harem, Sans is voted head of house, Soulmates, They plot, They'll get better though, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will tag more characters as they show, sorta - Freeform, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/pseuds/KittyKatt25
Summary: What happens when  you have 8 skeletons wanting to buy an Inn from a reluctant owner? Why stay there of course until the owner decides to sell...or dusts them for being annoying.Story is much better than summary. I promise you that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaRose88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/gifts).



> My first Undertale story, let me know what you think.

****Chapter 1** **

**_**_Welcome to ‘The Inn’_ ** _ **

 

 

****{It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these…}** **

 

 

 

“Why isn’t anyone staying here?!” The owner paces, ranting to her sister over the phone. “Last summer I had a line, a line Rose! Every room was reserved within the first week of June! Now? It’s the middle of September! September Rose and I haven’t seen anyone. No walk-ins, no calls, not even a blip on our web-site! It’s like a ghost town out here.” She rubs her temples. “I don’t understand what’s goin on?

 

“It’s just a bad year Katt, you’ve had them before.” Rose speaks over the phone. “Remember when you first opened ‘The Inn’? It’s what you signed up for fallowing your dream.

 

“I know,” Katt sighs “but I’ve had this place running for 7 years now.”She continues to pace the communal front room. “The first 2 years were bad The third year was okay, the fourth? Wonderful! Now at 7 years? This is dead,”she sits down on the **L** shaped couch “completely and utterly dead.” she whines “This sucks and they just raised the land taxes again.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic little sister.” Huffs a laugh over the phone.

 

Katt pouts as she slumps over. “M’not bein dramatic.” Gets comfortable as she whines pitifully. “When’re ya comin home? You’ve been gone fer ages.

 

Rose sighs. “I’ve only been gone 5 months Katt. I’ll be back in 3 more. You’ll survive til then. Hows Lou-Lou?”

 

Huffs. “She’s good. Stopped by yesterday, said she’d stop by tomorrow or the day after fer dinner. How’s the book signing tour?”

 

“Boring for the most part, got another 3 hours before I gotta get ready for a radio interview.” Rose exclaims.

 

Katt stretches out fully on the couch. “Sounds fun, text me the stations broadcast and I’ll listen in. Hey, you ever hear back from that movie producer? Wasn’t he-” The door chime rings as someone enters. “Oh! Hold on, got a potential customer.” She hops up and skips towards her registration area. “~Customer, customer, cust-~” Stops as she turns the corner. “Uh…”

 

“Katt? Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

Blinking a few times to make sure she sees what she thinks she sees. __‘_ Nope, still there.'_  8 skeletons are standing in her front lobby. “…I’m gonna have to call you back Rose.”

“Hey, wait a min-” Rose tries to stop the inevitable.

“Love ya, bye.” Hangs up. An eerie silence settles around them until it is broken by a rather tall Skeleton in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a billowing red scarf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“GASP!” Papyrus gasps dramatically. “LOOK SANS!” He runs up, grabs a hold of Katt and lifts her plump form into a bone crushing hug. “IT’S A HUMAN!” He skips back to Sans as he holds her like a much loved teddy bear. “AND THEY ARE SQWUISHY!” Nuzzles her head…and sniff her hair.

 

Sans chuckles. “I see that Pap, though might wanna put er down. She don’t seem ta need a lift.”

 

Papyrus stomps his foot.”AHH! SANS!” He holds her closer, if possible.”NO MORE PUNS! I WONT HAVE YOU INFECTING OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND WITH YOUR HORRIBEL PUNS!”

 

Katt squeaks as he squeezes the air right out of her. “Uh-” Trying to speak through her shock of literally being lifted up by a skeleton. __‘_ Shit! How strong is he? I ain’t no feather and does he have to keep squeezing me like that?’ _She tries to struggle, but her arms are trapped between her body and his bony chest. She looks over when a dark chuckle is heard to see another skeleton, albeit shorter than the one holding her, looking at her like a piece of meat. Takes in his large black jacket with a fluffy hood, his red eye-lights, his gold tooth, but most worrisome…his sharp, shark like teeth.

 

“Come on Paps, let sweet cheeks down so we can get a good look at ‘er.” Winks when he notices her looking at him. Laughs when she sees her cheeks tint a light pink.

 

Katt’s eyes widen when another sharped toothed skeleton smacks the back of the shorter skeletons head. Wincing at his loud voice. _‘Definitely doesn’t know what an inside voice is.'_

 

“RED! KEEP YOUR LECHUROUS THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF! WE ARE HERE CONDUCTING BUSINESS!” He turns to Papyrus, glaring at them both. “PAPYRUS! PUT DOWN THAT WORTHLESS HUMAN FEMALE AND HELP US FIND THE OWNER OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT!”

 

“Hey! I-” Katt tries to argue that she is the owner, but is completely ignored and out voiced by everyone. _’Worthless?! How dare he!’_ But, apparently Sans, the skeleton in an orange hoody with a sucker sticking out of his mandible, another tall sharp toothed skeleton but with a gold tooth like Red wearing a spiked black dog collar, and Red take notice.

 

“Uh…” Red looks at her, starting to connect the dots as red beads of sweat form on his skull. “Boss? I think-”

 

Edge completely ignores Red as he looks around for the ‘owner’. “NOT NOW RED! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I AM BUSY?!”

 

Blackberry is inspecting the decor. “THIS PLACE IS AN EYESOCKET SORE! EVEN SWINE HAVE BETTER TASTE THAN THIS!” Turns to Katt, ignoring her murderous look. “YOU! FEMALE WORKER SLAVE! WHERE IS THE OWNER?! WE WANT TO SPEAK TO THEM! BE QUICK, WE HAVEN’T GOT ALL DAY!

 

A short skeleton wearing a blue bandanna scowls at his darker twin. “BE NICE BLACKBERRY!” Black merely growls at Blue. “THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO A NEW FRIEND!” Turns to Katt. “WE WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO THE OWNER PLEASE HUMAN WORKER! MWEH HEH HEH!” Strikes a pose as his bandanna, somehow, waves from an invisible breeze. At that, they all turn their eye-lights to Katt as Papyrus continues to cuddle her close, nuzzling her short blue hair.

 

Katt takes a slow, deep, breath. “May. I. Speak. Now?” Red and Sans are both sweating as they nod. “Great.” She looks up at Papyrus. “Please set me down.” Papyrus does so gently. “Now,” smiles pleasantly as she looks at everyone. “how may I be of assistance to you gentleman today?”

 

Edge scoffs at her. “WE DON’T WANT SOME LOWLY WORKER! WE WANT TO SPEAK TO THE OWNER!”

 

Black tsks. “COULD YOU NOT UNDERSTANT ONE SIMPLE REQUEST YOU WEAK MINDED FEMALE!” Besides Edge, Blueberry, and himself; the other skeles are sweating. All connecting the dots to their horror.

 

Katt swallows down her anger and smiles sharply. “Oh, well then. How foolish of me.” Simply walks around them to behind the counter and turns to the group of skeletons. “Hello, my name is Katt Seeley, owner of ‘The Inn’.” Smiles with nothing but sharp edges and a fire in her eyes. “How may I help you?”

 

 

 

****{Skeletons POV before and after they walk in}** **

 

 

Edge looks up at the large gated Inn. “WHAT SELF RESPECTING HUMAN NAMES THEIR PLACE OF WORK ‘THE INN’?!”

 

Red snickers. “Ya see the name of the street?” They all turn to see the street sign at the end of the road. “Ha!” Continues to snicker. “Welcome to ‘The Inn’ right on ‘Bite Me’ boulevard.” Sans, Red, Stretch, and Rus burst out laughing while the others groan.

 

Rus chuckles. “Oh, oh stars. I needed that.” Snickers as Black glares at him. “So, we goin in or what?

 

Black rolls his eye-lights. “OBVIOUSLY! THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE THAT MEETS ALL OUR STANDARDS!”

 

Sans just grins at the find. “E-yup. Not too close to a city or town. Three story building, plus a basement, and about fifteen acres of land.” He sighs wistfully. “It’s perfect. Just gotta convince the owner ta sell it ta us.”

 

Reds grin turns feral. “And if they refuse?”

 

Edge tsks. “THERE ISN’T ANYTHING HUMANS WONT DO FOR THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF MONEY! THE HUMAN WILL SELL, AND IF THEY DO REFUSE…” chuckles evilly. “WE JUST HAVE TO CONVINCE THEM TO CHANGE THEIR MIND!” They all pass the wrought iron gate and head up the few steps. _‘Aweful Colors, The Owner Clearly Has No Taste In Decorum.’_ Snorts. “THIS COLOR SCHEME WILL HAVE TO GO ONCE WE BUT IT!”

 

“REALLY?” Papyrus looks up at the cream colored house with light blue shutters. “IT MAY NOT BE MY FAVORITE COLORS, BUT THEY DO COMPLIMENT EACH OTHER AND THEIR SURROUNDINGS VERY WELL.”

 

Paps’ right. The point is ta blend in, not stand out Edge.” Sans side-eyes him. “Which I’m sure a red building with black shutters would.” smirks when Edge harrumphs. “Glad we understand.” He opens the door to the sound of bells ringing. __‘Huh, nice sound.’__   As they walk in, he takes the chance to look around the nicely furnished and openly warm set-up. _‘Nice, feels open and warm, Probly lots a good memories and emotions made here. That’s a good sign. Usually means the people workin here got a good amount a Kindness.’_ He hears someone coming around the corner. “Here we go.” A young woman steps around the corner, cell phone in hand. Watches her brown eyes widen in shock. He can hear another woman’s voice through the phone as the brings it close to her pierced ear.

 

“...I’m gonna have to call you back Rose. Love ya, bye.” She hangs up, pockets the phone, and an eerie silence ensues.

 

“GASP!” Papyrus gasps dramatically. “LOOK SANS!” He runs towards the woman and grabs her, lifting her plump body into a bone crushing hug. “IT’S A HUMAN!” He skips back to Sans as he hugs the shell-shocked woman. “AND THEY ARE SQWUISHY!” Everyone watches Pap nuzzle the woman’s short blue hair, taking in her scent.

 

Sans chuckles. “I see that Pap, though might wanna put er down. She don’t seem ta need a lift.”

 

Black looks around the interior, ignoring the cream puffs ranting at his brother. _‘It’s To Bright In Here! Not Enough Escape Routes. To Open!’_ He hears the woman gasp, he turns to see the cream puff literally squeezing the life out of her. He ignores Reds perverted chuckle and wink at the woman.

 

“Come on Paps, let sweet cheeks down so we can get a good look at ‘er.”

 

Edge smacks the back of Reds skull. “RED! KEEP YOUR LECHUROUS THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF! WE ARE HERE CONDUCTING BUSINESS!” He turns to Papyrus and looks at the woman, taking in her short blue hair, six piercings in her ears, big brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and her well endowed thick body. _‘She Looks…Soft. Definitely Not Like The Other Small Females We’ve Come Across Who Run At Just The Site Of Us. Even The Cream Puff.’_ Looks back at Papyrus. “PAPYRUS! PUT DOWN THAT WORTHLESS HUMAN FEMALE AND HELP US FIND THE OWNER OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT!”

 

Red looks over at the woman when she tries to voice her opinion on being called worthless by his brother, then getting ignored by everyone else. He would have laughed at her irritation, but when no other worker seems to be coming in to investigate all the noise they are making, he starts to slowly connect the dots at where the ‘Owner’ could be. Red beads of sweat start to take form on his skull. “Uh…Boss? I think-” He is ignored by his brother as he looks to Sans for help. Notices that he, the ashtray, and the mutt have all come to the same conclusion. _‘Oh boy, this isn’t good.’_ They really start to sweat as Black calls her a ‘Human Worker Slave’ and Blue trying to defend her. They all sigh in relief and stiffen as the owner is questioned on where the ‘Owner’ is.

 

She takes a slow, deep, breath. “May. I. Speak. Now?” They all shudder lightly at her cold words. They nod hesitantly.“Great.” They see her look up at Papyrus kindly. “Please set me down.” They all hold their metaphorical breath as he does so. “Now,” she smiles pleasantly at them. “how may I be of assistance to you gentleman today?”

 

Red groans at Edges reply. _‘Welp, we’re getting kicked out. Heh, hasn’t even been 10 minutes.’_

 

Rus sighs at his brother. _‘Bye-bye potential home.’_

 

Stretch closes his sockets in frustration. _‘Ugh, I wonder if this can be salvaged? I need a smoke.’_

 

Sans hangs his skull in embarrassment _‘Dammit guys!’_ They watch her swallow her anger and smiles sharply.

 

“Oh, well then. How foolish of me.” They watch her simply walk around them to behind her counter. All of them now figured out who they have been speaking to. “Hello, my name is Katt Seeley. Owner of ‘The Inn’.” She smiles with nothing but sharp edges and a fire in her eyes. “How may help you?”


	2. Introductions and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see the after math of our skele's little blunder.

****Chapter 2** **

__Introductions & Confrontations_ _

__

__

__

****{Dead. Silence}** **

****

 

Edge visibly sweats, looks away trying to play it cool. “W-WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Katt glares murderously at him.”UH…” Clicks his jaw shut, stiffens his shoulders, and glares right back. “AT ANY RATE, WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!”

 

“Oh?” Katt arches an eyebrow at him. “And what would you like to discuss? Manners?” A couple skele’s snort at her jab.

 

Sans wisely cuts in before Edge starts an argument. “ya see, Miss Seeley, we’ve come a long way and despite my ’families’ first impression. we’d like to talk business.” Watches her relax slightly. “is there a more comfortable place we could speak?”

 

She nods and points. “Of course, just around that corner, my office should work.” She smiles cutely at them. “If you would, I’ll heat some water for tea and coffee while you get settled.” Rounds the counter and heads to a set of double doors. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Leaves them be as they head to her office. _‘At lease some of them have manners.’_ Starts heating a kettle of water as she adds different packs of tea, cubes of sugar, honey, and cream. Places 9 tea cups with matching saucers onto a moving cart. _‘There, just have to wait for the water to heat.’_ Grabs the instant coffee and spoons and places it beside the tea packets. _‘Almost forgot.’_ Jumps as a large hand grabs her shoulder, whips around to see a sheepish Papyrus. “Oh shioooot Papyrus!”

 

Peers at her worriedly. “HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU JUMPED QUITE HIGH FOR SOMEONE SO TINY.”

 

Katt sighs and smiles gently. “I’m alright Papyrus. You just spooked me, is all.” He nods enthusiastically. “ Plus I’m really not that tiny. I’m 5’2, perfectly sized for me.”

 

“OH,” he rubs the back of his skull, the sound of bone against bone can be heard, “I’M REALLY SORRY THAT I FRIGHTENED YOU. I CAME TO SEE IF YOU NEEDED ANY HELP WITH PREPARING THE REFRESHMENTS.” Poses proudly, his scarf somehow blowing in an imaginary wind.

 

Katt smiles. “The waters almost done heating,” sees his crestfallen face “But, if you could please open the fridge and retrieve that medium container? It’s full of small tea cakes.”

 

“TEA CAKES?” He does as she asks and retrieves said item. “THIS ONE HUMAN OWNER?”

 

Placing the heated kettle on the cart, looks back at him. “Yes, that’s the one.” Watches him open the container and peer inside. A quizzical look appears on his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

Papyrus peers at the treat, then back at her. “HOW CAN THESE BE TEA CAKES? THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE TEA OR CAKES?” Katt giggles as he takes one out. “THEY LOOK MORE LIKE COOKIES THAN CAKES…WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? DID I SAY SOMETHING HUMOROUS?”

 

Trying to calm down. “I’m sorry, it’s just…I’ve never been asked that before and I just couldn’t help myself.” Finally stops her giggle fit. “My Lou-Lou made them for me.” Smiles at mentioning her surrogate grandmother. “The older term classifies them as tea cakes, but a more modern name for them would be butter cookies. They’re quite delicious.” Watches him take the flat cookie sprinkled with sugar and pops it into his mouth. “Well?”

 

Papyrus’s eye-sockets bulge and sparkle. “NOT TOO SWEET! I’VE NEVER TASTED SOMETHING SO DELICIOUS! EVEN THE BUTTER FLAVOR, Which I Normally Avoid, IS PERFECT! YOU MUST HAVE THIS LOU-LOU TEACH ME THIS RECIPE! PLEASE HUMAN OWNER!”

 

Katt laughs again. “I’ll be sure to let her know. She’ll be delighted in teaching you some of her recipes.” Places the tea cakes on a plate beside the kettle. “Ready Papyrus?” He nods and walks next to her as she pushes the cart. “Oh,” he looks down at her “you can just call me Katt.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

****{Katt’s Office}** **

****

 

Sans watches his brother walk out to go help the human in the kitchen. “Edge! Black!” both snap their skulls towards him. “if and I mean it, if she ain’t speakin to either of you! ****S h u t! U p!”**** a cold chill runs down both their spines “we’ll be lucky if we can convince her to sell to a reasonable price!” his sockets void of any light  ****“u n d e r s t a n d?”**** both Edge and Blackberry growl, but give a sharp nod. _‘that’s the best I’ll get from them.’_ he sighs in frustration _‘stars give me strength with this bunch.’_ wanting nothing more than to bash his skull against a wall with those two. _‘who made me in charge with this bunch again?’_

 

Blue is looking at some of the paintings on the wall, each with a different signature. “WOWZERS! LOOK AT ALL THESE PAINTINGS PAPY!” Peers closer “ALL THESE ARE RECENT! 2017, 2014, 2010, 2018…I WONDER WHO CREATED THESE MARVELOUS PAINTINGS AND WHY THEY ARE HERE?”

 

Stretch watches his bro. “No clue bro, we can draw a conclusion later. Nyeh heh heh.”

 

He puffs out his cheeks, cheek bones? “ARGH! PAPY THAT WAS AWEFUL!”

 

Black rubs his temples “I AGREE, FIND BETTER MATERIAL WHELP!”

Red lays his head on the table. “on a scale of ‘1 to fuck off’, do you think she’ll sell?”

 

“LANGUAGE!” Blue yells. “AND I THINK SHE WILL!”

 

“I’d give it a 8, maybe 9. Definitely close to a fuck off.” snickers at Blue’s pout. “sorry bro” the door opens as Papyrus and the owner walks in pushing a cart of refreshments and cookies.

 

Papyrus poses with his hands on his hips. “WE HAVE RETURNED BRINGING REFRESHMENTS AND TEA CAKES THAT ARE ACTUALLY NOT CAKES AT ALL BUT BUTTER COOKIES!” the owner snickers at his antics as she passes out cups to everyone. “I WAS JAPED BY THE MYSTERIOUS LOU-LOU INTO BELIEVING THAT THESE TEA CAKES WERE CAKES AND NOT COOKIES, BUT ALAS! THEY ARE COOKIES! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Sans snickers at him. “you’re so cool bro.” bypasses the tea and grabs the instant coffee. “got any ketchup Miss. Seeley?”

 

She gives him an odd look. “In the kitchen?” she watches him get up and leave. _‘ketchup? What for?’_ shakes her head and continues to pass out the refreshments. “Would anyone like any cream, sugar, or honey?”

 

“Honey over here hon.” reaches over to grab the passed over honey bottle. “Thanks” he pops the lid, tips it back, and takes a big swig of it. “Ahh, that’s the stuff. Monster brand too. Good choice.” chuckles at her reaction “What’s wrong __honey__? __Bee__ -cause ya look shocked. _Hive_ I done something to _bug_ ya?” chuckles at her scowl.

 

Red snickers. “I _sting_ she don’t like your puns.”

 

“I think he’s just _winging_ it darlin.” Rus adds in all the while snickering.

 

Sans walks back in carrying ketchup, mustard, and BBQ sauce. “now ta make the perfect coffee.” Passes the mustard to Red and the BBQ sauce to Rus. Each has a cup of coffee, but now they squeeze a generous helping of their chosen condiment into their coffee.

 

Katt stares, shocked and wide-eyed at what they are doing. _‘No…are they seriously gonna-’_ watches them each drink their tainted coffee. _‘Ugh! Nasty!’_ shudders _‘Well, could be worse. They could drink it straight from the bottle.’_ gives herself a mental shake. “Alright,” prepares a cup of peppermint tea with 5 sugars, “what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?” sips the tea while she waits for someone to speak up, preferable Sans.

 

Sans clears his non-existent throat. “Miss. Seeley, we’d like to make an offer on your Inn.” can see her about to speak, looking troubled. “now, we would like to offer twice at what this place is worth.” sits straight as he waits for her answer.

 

Shocked still “Um…I’m sorry, but no.” takes another sip of tea while she tries to gather her thoughts. __‘_ Sell our home? What…why would I eve-’_

 

“What about 4 times?” the others glare at Reds offer.

 

Katt stops what she’s doing and just looks at him. _‘Are they serious? Wait…did they send them? Are they seriously sending newbies to crack me? I’m not selling my home! I don’t care who they send. Monster or human!’_ she clears her throat and gives them a patient smile that almost looks like a grimace. “I’m sorry, but my answer is still no.”

 

Edge slams his bony fists on the table, rattling the cups. “HUMAN! WE ARE OFFERING A LARGE SUM OF MONEY!” he growls deep in his chest “IT WOULD BE WISE OF YOU TO TAKE OUR OFFER! YOU WILL GET NONE BETTER!” smiles victoriously at believing he bested her.

 

Katt smiles _extra_ politely, “Oh, well then that’s alright. But my answer is still no. I do not wish to sell me home.” glares at Edge when he seems to be getting ready to yell again. “If that is all?”

 

* * *

 

 

****{Skele’s POV}** **

****

 

Edges eye-sockets twitch with his irritation. _‘Why…Why That Insufferable Female! How Dare She Refuse Our Offers! Does She Want More Money?!’_ he grinds his sharp teeth, trying to control his temper.

 

_‘how do we get er to sell? Money ain’t doin the trick.’_ Sans keeps a relaxed smile on his face. “Ya sure there ain’t nothin we can do fer ya to sell?”

 

She looks Sans directly into his eye-sockets. “Nope, I do not wish to sell. Now or ever.”

 

Black slams his gloved palms on the table, knocking his drink over. “LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL WENCH! YOU WILL SELL THIS HOVEL TO US! YOU WILL ACCEPT OUR ‘GENEROUS’ OFFER! AND YOU WILL BE EVER SO GRATEFULL THAT WE EVEN CONSIDERED LOOKING AT THIS PLACE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!”

 

Katt grips her cup in restrained anger. “Oh perfectly _‘Tiny Tyrant’”_ stands at his squawk “I do believe you’ve overstayed your welcome.” she glares at them all now _‘Of all their nasty and underhanded things to do, sending this bunch was the dumbest one so far!’_ her heart clenches in pain _‘I can’t believe I almost fell for Papyrus’s nice routine. Not like it’s never been used on me before from others, but it would have been nice to have actually make a new friend. Not more lackeys pretending that they’re nice then flip it over once I don’t do what they want.’_ swallows the lump in her throat from her emotions _‘Why wont they leave me alone?’_ she clears her throat “If that is all, please leave.” she looks away

 

“What about rooms?” Stretch asks.

 

Katt snaps her head over to him, “Rooms?”

 

Stretch watches her, noticed when her SOUL dimmed from her negative emotions, “Yea honey, this is an Inn right? Do you have any spare rooms to rent out?”

 

She stares blankly at him _‘Oh fuck no!’_ clears her throat, ready to turn them away.

 

Blue brightens at his brothers remark. “YES! IF WE CAN’T BUY YOUR HOME, MAY WE RENT A ROOM THEN?” his eye-lights turn to stars…literal stars! “THAT WAY WE CAN HAVE A PLACE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!” he smiles brightly at her.

 

“OH YES!” Papyrus add in. “THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!” looks at Katt. “DO YOU HAVE ANY SPARE ROOMS FOR US?” He smiles innocently. “I KNOW I HAVEN’T SEEN ANYONE BESIDES YOU HERE AND I WOULD LOVE TO SLEEP IN A REAL BED TONIGHT!”

 

Blue nods at him. “ME TOO, THOUGH SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR AT THE HOMELESS SHELTER IS ALMOST LIKE A GIANT SLEEPOVER, IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE A REAL ROOM AND A HOT MEAL.” His starry eye-lights start to fade back into blue dots. “THE FOOD THERE IS ALWAYS A LITTLE OLD AND A LITTLE COLD, BUT THAT’S FINE! I…I GUESS IF WE CAN’T STAY HERE THEN WE CAN LAST A COUPLE MORE WEEKS THERE.” Looks down sadly, trying to keep a smile on his face. “I-I’M SORRY WE HAVE WASTED YOUR TIME MISS. WE’LL GO NOW.” He gets up to leave.

 

Knows she has the most horrified look on her face. _‘Oh come on! If I turn them away, I’m a bitch, if I let them stay I gotta deal with the Tiny Tyrant and his Lordliness!’_ weighing her options in her head. _‘If I let them stay, It’ll solve my tenant and money problem, but I’ll also get attached to some of them. And when they eventually tell me they are working for them and are just baiting me, I’ll get hurt again. But I really, really need the money. I can’t keep borrowing from Rose or Nathan. They have their own lives to live. What do I do?’_ blows a defeated sigh at some of their crest fallen looks. “I have 12 rooms available.”

 

Sans huffs in relief, “ya take G?” smiles in relief as she nods. “we’ll take 8 rooms.”

 

Trying to piece her business face back on. “For how long?”

 

“INDEFINATELY” Edge yells.

 

“a month,” side-eyes Edge. “more if possible.”

 

She sighs. “There are 6 month contracts you can sign. $1,200 per room for those 6 months. We are pet friendly, but there’s an additional $30 fee for any and all pets. Security deposit is $150, you may pick any room you want, move-in date is whenever you choose. Preferably at a decent hour. All rooms are furnished with a bed, dresser, desk and chair. Each room has an attached bathroom you’ll share with a neighbor. 6 rooms on the second floor, 6 rooms on the third floor. 3 bathrooms between each room on both. You’ll be in charge of maintaining your rooms and bathrooms.” sees the one in an orange hoody pull out a cigarette. “No smoking inside, outside only unless your in your room. Then please just open a window. That goes for any type. Cigarette, electronic cigarette, vape, or recreational smoking. Window. Open.” 

 

“What all ya got here sweetheart?” Red asks.

 

“Besides the bedrooms?” she thinks “On this floor, we have the kitchen, dining room, front room, an additional bathroom, and a library.”

 

Sans pops up, his sockets widen in excitement. “a library?! seriously?” he ducks his head, blushing lightly at his outburst.

 

Katt nods and smiles at his enthusiasm. “My sister is a published author and we both love to read. We started collecting books as teenagers and as time went on, we didn’t want to get rid of them so we kept them in storage. Once my…once the place became mine I made one of the rooms into a library. I know I have a large variety of books, my brother always sends me a box full every month from wherever he’s stationed at.” Remembering all the good times her and her family had. Clears her throat. “Would you like me to continue?” they all nod, “Alright, the basement has my and my sisters rooms, our shared bathroom, the wash room, and 2 storage rooms. One I’ve turned into a wine cellar.”

 

“A WINE CELLAR?! HOW MUCH WINE HAVE YOU AQUIRED?” Blackberry sneers, believing her only to have maybe a bottle or two.

 

“Last I checked, I had about 50 bottles of red and white wine. Over half are vintage from around the country.” smirks at his shocked face. “Most of my Aunts, Uncles, and a few of my cousins knew I love wine. So as birthday presents they’d give me a few bottles. Some are newer, some are aged pretty well. I still have a few bottles from when I turned 19.”

 

“WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE MISS OWNER?” Blue asks.

 

Katt smiles gently at him. _‘It’s going to hurt to much later on.’_ clears her throat. “You can just call me Katt sweetie. I have 13.7 acres. There’s an in-ground pool out back, a grilling area not far from that with some picnic tables scattered around there, a greenhouse to one side of the house, a fruit orchard some ways back.” thinks about what trees she has. “I think they’re apples, peaches, and pear trees. I’ll have to recheck on that. A couple a berry bushes, a flower garden on the other side of the house, and the rest is open land for either games or whatever else the tenants want.” She looks at them all.

 

Edge stands. “I SHALL TAKE THE MASTER SUITE! NYE HEH HEH HEH!”

 

Black snarls at him. “YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! I SHALL TAKE IT!”

 

She sighs as they start to bicker. _‘And so it begins.’_ Looks to Sans. “So…introductions are in order I guess?”

 

Sans smiles sympathetically at her. “E-yup, the names Sans. Sans the skeleton. Pleased ta meet ya.” he pats his bros arm. “This is my lil bro, Papyrus. He’s the coolest.” smiles proudly at him. “They,” indicates to the bickering duo. “are Edgelord, the tall one. And Blackberry, the tiny one.”

 

Katt snorts. “Fitting.” jumps as the little excitable one hops over to her. “Oh, um, who might you be sweetie?”

 

Blues eye-sockets turn back into stars. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU HUMA- I MEAN MISS KATT!” Beams a thousand watt smile at her and points towards the orange hoody skeleton. “THAT IS MY BIG BROTHER! THOUGH NOT AS MAGNIFICENT AS I, HE IS STILL VERY AWESOME!” he’s almost bouncing with his excitement.

 

Giggles at his excited enthusiasm. “It’s very nice to meet you Blueberry. So that leaves 2 left, Mr. BBQ sauce and-” the short, dark, and sharp is missing. “Where did-” she hears papers rustling and looks over at the other side of the room. Where her sisters desk is at. Where she keeps all her notes on her books. And her computer. And now he is touching her computer, and messing up her notes! “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! THAT’S MY SISTERS DESK! YOU’RE GONNA MESS UP HER CHAOTIC ORDER OF THINGS!” rushes around her desk and goes to try to stop him.

 

Reds looking at the chaos of what is their host’s sisters book or future book. Taking in all the unique notes of thought. Some cut off before it’s finished, others that go around in a circle that seem to have no end at all. He takes them all in…and can see the makings of a great book. _‘damn, whoever her sister is, she knows how to think. These notes might not be much, but they paint a beautiful picture. Tragedy of a loved one, betrayal from the most unsuspecting person, confrontation, acceptance, denial, grief…beautiful, just beautiful! Is this book published yet?’_ the notes are snatched out of his hands. “Hey!” stops at the angry look pointed directly at him “…uh…is that book out yet?” hopeful “it looks like it’s gonna be a doozy.”

 

She stops and just stares at him. “You…you can read these?” confused _‘nobody but me can understand how her chaotic mind works, and I’m only able to understand at least half of them…he…he can understand it all?’_

 

“Course sweetheart, it’s a puzzle. Puzzles are easy once you find the right start.” he smirks at her dumbfounded expression.

 

_‘Smug bastard.’_ sighs as she puts the notes back where they belong. “Who are you anyways?”

 

Red licks his teeth with a glowing red tongue, chuckles at her wide-eyed look. “The names Red sweetheart,” looking her up and down “but you can call me daddy anytime ya want.”

 

She glares at him. “How about horn-dog instead?” decides to ignore him in favor for the BBQ sauce drinker. “And who are you?”

 

Rus smirks, “Rus darlin, but M’Lord calls me Mutt.” smiles darkly at her “You can’t call me that yet.”

Shivers run up and down her back from that warning, cause that was nothing but a warning. “Got it. Rus it is.” sighs in relief as he turns away from her. The chills lessen until they are gone. _‘shit, what was that?’_

 

Sans steps closer, “so can we go pick out a room?”

 

“Oh, yea of course. Once you all choose a room, I’ll go over the house rules. That ok?” they all nod and leave her office. _‘what a day…I really need a drink now. My first monster tenants and they’re all my sisters favorite thing…skeletons.’_

 

* * *

 

 

****{at her work counter again, looking for the contracts Sans wants}** **

****

 

Bent over, looking for those 6 month contracts. _‘I know I left them somewhere over here, where are they?’_ her chime rings out as someone enters the Inn. “I’ll be right with you.”

 

“Where’s the owner?!” someone yells out, she bangs her head under the desk at his shout. “There ya are!”

 

_‘shit, shit, shit!’_ gets up, rubbing her head. “Wha?” finally notices who is in front of her. _‘oh no, not them again! Why are they here if they…sent…’_ realizes her mistaking her new monster tenants working for them. “What do you want?” keeping a neutral angry face plastered on.

 

The leader of the little 4 man group steps forward. “Aw, don’t be like that baby. Just doin our weekly visit. Boss said he’d offer ya 10 times what this piece of shit is worth if ya sell it to us today.” Gives her a suave smile, she is not impressed.

 

“No, every time you come in here, my answer is no. I am not, nor will I ever! Sell! My! Home!” her fists clench in anger _‘every week, that’s why I thought they were part of that group.’_

 

One of the men tsk, “That’s a shame, cause it is such a nice house…don’t want anythin to happen to it. Do ya?” She now notices he is carrying a metal pipe with him. She gasps as he swings it and smashes a lamp. “Oops, my bad. Such clumsy hands.”

 

“Hey, stop!” Another man uses a knife to slice at her walls. “No!” The leader of the group stops her from going after his buddies.

 

“Whats wrong baby?” He grabs her arm, stopping her. “We’re just having a little fun is all.” He turns her towards him and looks directly into her eyes. “I heard that your sisters still on her book signing tour…” he smirks at her fear. “It’s be a shame if something were to happen to her, like say her buses tires suddenly gets a flat while they’re driving on the freeway.” squeezes her arm tightly and brings her closer. “Or someone goes into her hotel room one night while shes sleeping. She still takes those sleeping pills don’t she? She’d never hear them coming!”

 

Tears start to slide down her cheeks at the mental image of what they could do to her sister. __‘No, no, no, no, no! ROSE!’__ Â A bony hand grabs the leaders wrist, squeezes until he lets go. Large arms grab her from the side and she is brought up to a large, warm bony chest. Confusion over takes her momentarily. __‘_ Rus?’_ looks up at who has her. __‘Edge?’__

 

A deep growl reverberates from Rus. “I think you’ve overstayed your welcome, buddy.”

 

The leader can feel the bones in his wrist rub painfully against each other. “Ow, dammit! Let go you disgusting thing! Guys!” looks back, but now sees floating dragon skulls surrounding them. “Shit, what are those things?!” Continues to try to escape. “Let go! We’ve got no business with you!”

 

Edge sneers at them. “HER BUSINESS IS OUR BUSINESS. WE ARE STAYING HERE SO WHATEVER YOU WORTHLESS CREATURES ARE DOING TO HARRASS OUR HOSTESS WILL INADVERTADLY AFFECT US AS WELL!” he leans down closer to his face. “And I Don’t Like You! Threatening Her Family Was A Very Stupid Thing To Do!” he snarls as he cradles Katt closer protectively. “4 AGAINT 1 IS NOT FARE AT ALL! YOU OUT NUMBER HER AND HAVE WEAPONS! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!” Looks to Rus. “TAKE OUT THE TRASH MUTT!”

 

Rus looks at Katts tear stained face and makes a decision. “sorry bout your wall.” flicks his wrist and slams the leader into the wall, causing a large indent. Magic bursts from his eye-socket. “leave.” the other 3 guys pick up their knocked out leader and make a run for it. Rus turns towards Katt and Edge. “I think we need to have a talk darlin, bout who those guys where and why they threatened your sisters safety to get ya to sell.”

 

She’s speechless…”How…how did you know what was happening?” tears of relief flow from her eyes.

 

“BLUEBERRY WAS IN THE FRONT ROOM.” Edge remarks as he carries Katt towards said front room. “AND I AGREE…WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON.” sets her down on the couch. “NOW.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life.
> 
> Flames shall be ignored and used in cooking. Curtesy of The Great Papyrus!


	3. Explanation and Community

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I'm trying to post at least once a month if my job allows me. I work at night and cannot take my laptop to work. Wish I could though. Though there's another reason for this note. There are some things in here that might set people off. If you are sensitive to sexual assault, you shouldn't read it. It's not a lot, but it is hinting towards a bad past experience for Katt.
> 
> Second, I LOVE monster culture! So I'm adding things I know from other stories (sorry I can't remember who wrote what, but credit goes to you.) and things I've made myself. There are three types of monsters.
> 
> Submissive: ability to only have children
> 
> Dominant: cannot have children and normally the leader/leadership role
> 
> Sub-Dominant: can be male or female. Not fully submissive, but also not in a dominant position. They tend to have excess magical reserves.
> 
> So there you have it. To me monsters are more territorial. The Sub is normally considered the housewife cause that is the role they want. Dominants prefer to take care of them and all of those under their care. A Sub-Dominant can fall into either category. They can have children, but don't always need someone to take care of them.
> 
> Humans, having only 2 types of genitalia, are either Dominant (male) Or Submissive (female)
> 
> To monsters, that is still the same, but a female can be a Sub-Dominant in their eyes. Take single mothers, they would be considered Sub-Dominant cause of the necessity to take control and protect their child(ren).
> 
> I hope this makes sense to you all. If not, send me a comment and I'll explain it in better detail...hopefully.
> 
> Until then, enjoy chapter 3!

****CHAPTER 3** **

****

****Explanation and Community** **

 

 

The guys scatter, each going to find their new rooms for the next six months. Or in Edges words, ‘INDEFINATELY’!

 

“NO YOU LITTLE RUNY! I WAS HERE FIRST! SO THIS ROOM IS MINE!” Edge sneers at Black as they glare at each other, their respective brothers to the side watching in boredom.

 

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU WERE HERE FIRST OR NOT! I’M HERE NOW, SO IT IS MINE!” He stomps his booted foot for emphasis.

 

Red side-eyes Rus. “50G says my bro get’s tha room.” He smirks his sharp toothed grin.

 

“you’re on,” Rus tsks “too bad for your wallet, my bro will get tha room and kick his ass.” They fist bump on it, snickering as their respective brothers continue to yell at each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“come on Paps, a rooms a room. jus pick one already, you’ve been to every one of them.” Sans laments.

 

“NYEH! NO BROTHER, IT MUST BE PERFECT IF IT IS TO BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ ROOM! YOU HAVE ALSO NOT CHOSEN A ROOM SANS, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU LAZY BONES?” He looks to Sans.

 

Sans shrugs and grins at his baby brother. “eh, jus figured whatever ya pick i’ll jus room beside ya.” He winks at his bro. “that good wicha?”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE BROTHER! NOW, TO THE PERFECT ROOM!” He continues to look at the second floor bedrooms until he stops at the one closest to the stairs. “AH, THE PERFECT ROOM! LOOK THERE SANS, THIS WINDOW WOULD DO NICELY IN WATCHING THE SUN RISE EVERY MORNING! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” He skips over to the bed and takes out his phone to unpack all his luggage from his space compartments.

 

Sans chuckles as he watches Papyrus taking out his flag and looking for a spot on the wall for it. “you’re so cool bro, the best room for the best monster. guess i’ll take the room next to ya.” he turns to go nap in his new bed when he sees Stretch walk past. “hey stretch, where’s blue?”

 

Stretch places a lolly in his mouth, “went down to tha lobby to ‘get a feel’ for the place, he already picked his room.” he watches Papyrus moving things around to his liking, literally picking up his bed and dresser and placing them in different spots.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blueberry sits on the ‘ ** **L**** ’ shaped couch, marveling the pleasant navy blue color and how soft yet firm it was to just take a break every once in a while. _If Papy Ever Caught Me Enjoying Such A Luxury Of Slacking Off And Relaxing, I’d Never Hear The End Of It._  He slouches down lower so as not to be seen by anyone. Just wanting to enjoy the moment of peace when he hears the front bell ring. _More Customers?_  He peaks his skull slightly over the top to see a group of men come in. The intent from them hits him like an angry Alphys. These men were here to do harm. _Oh No, What Do I Do? I Can Most Likely Take Them, But They Might Hurt Miss Katt Before I Could Protect Her._  He sees them break a lamp with a bat, then one of them cornering Miss Katt. Blue quickly opens a group text.

 

_**Blue:** _

_**“FOUR HUMAN MEN HAVE COME IN, THEY’VE CORNERED MISS KATT. THEY HAVE WEAPONS!”** _

 

* * *

 

 

Rus teleports right after he received Blues message, his eye-lights slit as he watches as one of the flesh bags grabs her arm. Tears streaking down her face from the pain, but mostly from fear. That fear mounts once he hears him threaten to do harm to her sister. _tha fuck!_  He holds in a snarl as he grabs the meat bags wrist and squeezes until he lets Katt go. Edge, whom he didn’t realize was behind him, grabs Katt to get her out of immediate danger. A deep growl reverberates from Rus. “i think you’ve overstayed your welcome, buddy.” The spineless leader tries to get out of his grip, even looking back to get his ‘buddies’ to help. To bad Edge has them surrounded with his Gaster Blasters.

 

Edge scoffs at their feeble attempts to sway them, saying things like it’s none of their business. “HER BUSINESS IS OUR BUSINESS! WE ARE LIVING HERE NOW SO WHATEVER YOU WORTHLESS CREATURES ARE DOING TO HARRASS OUR HOSTESS WILL INADVERTADLY AFFECT US AS WELL!” His eye-lights glow like Hell Fire as he leans closer to the cowering male. “And I Don’t Like You! Threatening Her Family Was A Very Stupid Thing To Do!” Katts shaking in his hold, he cradles her closer to his chest where she can feel a rumbling growl just under the skin- er bones. “FOUR AGAINST ONE IS NOT FARE AT ALL! YOU OUTNUMBER HER AND HAVE WEAPONS! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!” By now, everyone else is down and are all glaring at the 4 men. Edge looks to Black, whom gives him a nod, then to Rus. “TAKE OUT THE TRASH MUTT!”

 

Rus keeps his hold on the human strong, he feels the intent of his and his brothers duplicates. The need to protect, this is their _**Territory**_ and all threats MUST be dealt with as soon as possible. _hmm, killings out of the question, against the law up here. can’t main, can’t tear any limbs off…what to do, what to do…_ Rus looks at Katts tear stained face and makes a decision. “sorry bout your wall.” With a flick of his wrist and a little gravity magic, he slams the leader into the wall beside Katts desk. A large indent is left.

Rust orange magic bursts from his eye socket. “leave” He turns towards Katt and Edge as the humans leave with their metaphorical tails between their legs. “i think we need ta have a talk darlin, bout who those guys were and why they threatened your sisters safety ta get ya ta sell.”

 

Sans and the others move into the front room as Edge, who refuses to put Katt down until he knows it’s safe, carries Katt with Rus walking beside them. _wonder how long she’s been dealin with them?_  He hears Edge telling her Blueberry’s the one who called them. Can’t help but agree with him, they need to know whats goin on if they’re to help in some way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Edge sat Katt in the middle of the couch for two reasons.

  1. They all can see and hear her.
  2. No escape routes for her, she’ll have no choice but to explain what has been going on with their newly claimed _**Territory**_.



“NOW EXPLAIN!” Edge exclaims, tapping his booted foot as he stands in her line of vision.

 

The shivers Katt had start to leave as well as the adrenalin from the recent scare, she takes a couple a deep breaths and looks down trying to avoid eye contact. “It’s nothing, just a company trying to buy my place.” Her mind races trying to think of an explanation to give them without the whole truth coming out. _I’m not getting anyone else involved in my problems, tenants or not. I’ll just give them what I tell Rose every time._  “They’re tryin ta expand and they like my land. They’re just persistent, but I’m stubborn and refuse ta sell.” _There, that aught a satisfy them._  

 

“NOTHING MY ASS!” Black jumps up and yells, not noticing how she flinches at the movement and noise. “ WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT WE ARE UP AGAINST SO WE CAN TAKE THE ADVANTAGE NEXT TIME!” He glares at her. Not noticing or caring how her eyes start to dilate or that her breathing hitches and just slightly speeds up. “YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN IN DETAIL WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW, NOW!”

 

She glares at him, everything starting to become just a little too much. Too loud, too bright, too crowded. “Fuck off Tiny Tyrant! I don’ gotta explain nothin!” She stands to leave. Her legs feel weak, it’s getting harder to keep her breathing as even as possible, she can feel her hands start to shake and her heart pounding. “They’re jus some creeps who come around, nothin more.” _Fuck! Not now, I need ta leave. Like hell I’m gonna have an anxiety attack in front of them. Jus gotta get ta my room, isolate myself for an hour or two. Should be calm enough after that._  “If you’ll excuse me.” She says as calmly as possible, she tries to leave.

 

“MUTT! FETCH!” Black orders his brother.

 

“Wha? Ach!” Rus teleports behind her, grabs her so her arms are trapped at her sides and sits in the spot she just vacated. “L-let go!” She tries wiggling out of his steel hold.

 

Rus chuckles at her attempts, unless his lord says otherwise he isn’t letting go. Wanting to have just a little fun with her. “keep wiggling darlin, i’ll have an extra bone if ya keep that up.” He whispered in her ear and grounds against her ass playfully, just wanting to tease her.

 

She feels him chuckle and ground against her, she stiffens and feels her blood go cold. “Let. Go. I mean it Rus!” She holds in a whimper as he nuzzles the back of her neck. “S-stop that.” _He-he’s just playin, he wont…wont do that to me. Right? Monsters don take advantage like humans do. I’ll say no and he’ll let me go, he ain’t like human men. He’s jus playin with me. Right?_  She glares at Black as he gives a victorious laugh.

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! SUBMIT HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN BESTED BY THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY AND HIS MUTT!” He’s a little confused by her body language. Most women, human or monster, love being held by his brother. Makes them think they’re special to get such sexual attention directed upon them. He decides to just ignore it for now. “NOW TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW OR ELSE!” He grins smugly at her defiant eyes. _A Fighter Huh, Perfect. I Haven’t Been Able To Show Anybody There Place For A While. This Should To Prove To Be Entertaining Enough._

 

“Fuck. You.” She feels her anxiety and fear getting closer to the tipping point. _Shit, I need to leave. I need to calm down, I can’t have an episode right now. If only Rus would jus LET ME GO!_

 

Rus pulls her against his chest and leans closer to her neck as he whispers sensually against her skin. “that an offer darlin? cause i’m all for it.” Hoping to get another funny reaction or even a squeak from her, he did not expect her to start shaking or for her start breathing faster. “darlin?”

 

Sans steps in when she starts to shake. “enough black, rus let er go.” Black grumbles, but steps away and nods at his brother to do as told. Rus drops his arms to his side, expecting her to jump away. But she doesn’t move, just continues to shake. “kid?” Sans asks as she breathes heavily in Rus’ lap. “hey, kiddo?” Touches her shoulder to get her attention, she jumps as if burned and looks up at him. His marrow and magic freeze at the look of pure terror in her brown eyes. “shit, kid!?” CHECKs her:

 

****

****“Katiana Seeley”** **

****

****LV: 1** **

****HP: 35/40** **

****

****AT: 13** **

****DF: 3** **

****EXP: 0** **

****

****Weapon: none** **

****Armor: none** **

****

****“There’s no escape, you’re blocked in. You’re so afraid.”** **

****

“shit kid, hang on.” Touches her arm to help her up, but she flinches at the contact. Her brown eyes, now hazy, fill with tears as she looks at him. But he knows shes not seeing him, shes caught in a memory of something bad. He should know that look, he, Red, Rus, and Stretch have all had the same look. _why didn’t i see it earlier? there’s four o’ us here dealing wit tha same thing! shit, she’s caught in a bad memory and we somehow caused it._  Sans sockets void, the implications of the CHECK hitting him hard. “kid…” He looks to the others, at a complete loss on how to help her.

 

“MOVE!” Edge steps forward, but stops at her flinch from his yell. “You All Need To Leave.” He glares at the others. “The Less Here The Better. Stay Quiet, No Loud Noises Or Sudden Movements.” He slowly approaches Katt while the others, except Rus since she is currently sitting on his lap, leave quietly as possible. Edge does the one thing no one but Red has witnessed. “Shh there, there my dear.” He talks so quietly, then starts to gently run his phalanges through her short blue hair. “It’s alright, you’re safe. I wont let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans and the others left Edge, Katt, and Rus in the front room as they all relocated to the dining room. “who else CHECHed er?” Sans asks, the silence is enough as the others refuse to look at him. “thought so.” He sighs and slumps in a chair putting his skull in his hands.

 

Red leans against the wall facing the others and the door they just came through. “what re we gonna do?” Puts his hands in his coat pockets. “our charge don feel safe, how we gonna fix tha?”

 

Papyrus’ sockets fill with orange tears that he refuses to spill forth. “How Can We Make Her Feel More Safe Sans?” He asks, the CHECK filling him with despair at what it implies but hoping he is mistaken. For no one would purposely hurt someone as nice and gentle as Miss Katt, right?

 

Black growls, glaring at a vacant wall with a painting of a wilting rose. “By Doing Everything We Can To Keep Her Safe From Now On.” He doesn’t want to admit how shook that CHECK made him, he knows humans can be absolutely vile creatures that would do near anything to gain the advantage, but to hurt someone like Katt? That’s unthinkable. Yes she is someone who would challenge your authority, but she also seems to be the type to back down after a display of justified dominance. She should be protected from something like… _THAT _!__  As a human female, she is automatically a Sub for she can birth young, but as she is the owner of this property and glared challenging at him that automatically makes her into the Sub-Dominant category in his mind. Someone who can create young, but is strong enough to not always need protecting. But still, even monster Sub-Dominants need protecting every once in a while. As a Sub-Dominant himself he shall step up to the task with his brother, whom is a Dominant, to keep her safe. He looks around at the others, seems they have come to the same decision as him. Rus appears in the middle of their impromptu meeting of sorts. “Mutt! What Is Happening? How Is She?” He and the others gather closer to listen.

 

“she’s doin better M’Lord, edge was able to coax er into his arms. she seems to ‘ave calmed down enough to breath normally.” He looks at the others, wanting nothin more than to go back in there and try to calm her himself. As his nature urges him to go back to comfort a Sub, but he honestly doesn’t know where to start. He looks back at his brother with one idea that might help. “should i get supplies fer a nest?” At once everyone stills, but then disperses to go find material for a group nest.

 

Black tries to hide a smile at his brothers idea, so instead decides to order him around. “MUTT, TAKE OFF YOUR UNDERSHIRT!” Black does the same quickly. “OUR SCENTS SHOULD CALM HER ENOUGH IN FEELING SAFE AGAIN.” Rus follows his orders and hands him his undershirt. “GRAB THE BLANKETS AND PILLOWS FROM OUR ROOMS AND ANYTHING WE HAVE IN OUR SUB-SPACES THAT SMELL LIKE US.”

 

“yes M’Lord.” He takes out his phone to take out their own blankets and pillows, dumping them at his brothers feel, he teleports to their rooms to grab the extra blankets and pillows on the beds. He sniffs them quickly to make sure there is no other male scent on them. _good, just laundry soap and her natural scent._  He grabs them all up and teleports them to the dining room where there seems to be a small mountain of pillows, blankets, and clothes that all smell like everyone else. “here ya go M’Lord.”

 

Black nods and starts hauling part of the mini mountain of cloth to the living room. As he quietly crosses the threshold, he sees Katt curled up in Edges lap as he coos softly to her. Edge looks up at Black, glare light until he notices the cloth in his arms. Black edges closer and starts laying the cloth down into a small pile as he first puts down a fluffy comforter, then some of their own clothing, then sheets. Edge gets the idea of them making a nest for her, he nods to Black and continues to coo at Katt.

 

One by one, the others come in and drop off more cloth sometimes staying to help with the making until Black shoos them out to gather more material. By half an hour every piece of cloth she owns is down there, except her own clothing, and all of the guys’ clothes, bedding, and some soft personal items of theirs are added to the nest. The whole thing is shaped with the ****L**** couch, its cushions being taken off and moved around to frame their nest. The cloth covering a good portion of the floor as everyone settles around Katt whom is in the middle supported by the other Sub-Dominants Edge, Black, Papyrus, and Blue. The Dominants Red, Rus, Sans, And Stretch stay on the outside as a barrier to keep they Sub-Dominants safe.

 

Papyrus curls around Katt as the other Sub-Dominants do the same. “We should all settle down for the night.” Watches as Katt sleeps softly, her breath hitching every now and then. “Our charge should feel rested by tomorrow being surrounded by her new community. The Dominants do the same, but stay awake longer until one by one they all settle down and sleep claims them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I'm trying to post at least once a month if my job allows me. I work at night and cannot take my laptop to work. Wish I could though. Though there's another reason for this note. There are some things in here that might set people off. If you are sensitive to sexual assault, you shouldn't read it. It's not a lot, but it is hinting towards a bad past experience for Katt.
> 
> Second, I LOVE monster culture! So I'm adding things I know from other stories (sorry I can't remember who wrote what, but credit goes to you.) and things I've made myself. There are three types of monsters.
> 
> Submissive: ability to only have children
> 
> Dominant: cannot have children and normally the leader/leadership role
> 
> Sub-Dominant: can be male or female. Not fully submissive, but also not in a dominant position. They tend to have excess magical reserves.
> 
> So there you have it. To me monsters are more territorial. The Sub is normally considered the housewife cause that is the role they want. Dominants prefer to take care of them and all of those under their care. A Sub-Dominant can fall into either category. They can have children, but don't always need someone to take care of them.
> 
> Humans, having only 2 types of genitalia, are either Dominant (male) Or Submissive (female)
> 
> To monsters, that is still the same, but a female can be a Sub-Dominant in their eyes. Take single mothers, they would be considered Sub-Dominant cause of the necessity to take control and protect their child(ren).
> 
> I hope this makes sense to you all. If not, send me a comment and I'll explain it in better detail...hopefully.


	4. Ours

**Chapter 4**

**Ours**

 

Katt wakes slowly early the next morning, completely surrounded by all her snoozing tenants. _‘What?’_ She looks around trying to remember how she ended up in a giant pile of blankets…and skeletons. _‘What happened? How did I…when did I…shit brain think! What happened?! Ok, ok, last I recall was…oh…anxiety attack. Must’ve passed out. Damn must’ve been a bad one. Haven’t passed out like that in years.’_ Slowly yet quietly extracts herself from her, really comfortable, blanket pile making sure not to disturb anyone. Looking back at her sleeping tenants all snoring quietly, she decides to duck into the kitchen to have a mini freak out.

“Breakfast, yes I’ll make breakfast. Wake them when it’s done, have them sign the contracts, and never speak of what happened yesterday ever again. Yes, sounds like a plan, Perfect.” Busies herself taking out pancake mix and prepping that for the griddle, taking out kielbasa sausage and slicing down the middle just like dad use to, pulling the potatoes from their bag and washing them to prepare for slicing. “Pancakes, fried kielbasa sausage, and dads fried breakfast potatoes with onions, peppers, and sausage. That’ll take at least 20 minutes alone with the potatoes by themselves.” Muses to herself as she cuts up the bell peppers, a small onion, and some extra sausage. “I wonder how much they can eat? Do I still have bottled magic spices? Monsters can only eat magic food right? I should have an unopened bottle in the spice cupboard somewhere.” Moving around on autopilot as she takes out everything needed for a big breakfast. Grabs a big frying pan for the potatoes, lightly oils the pan, adds fresh garlic, the potatoes, onions, peppers, and sausage on medium heat covered for 10 minutes, then will uncover for the last 10 or so minutes so they get that crunch that tastes like dads home cooking filled with love and kindness. ‘Oh I miss you daddy, I can never make breakfast potatoes like you used to.’ The scent of good home cooking starts to fill the kitchen as she preps the griddle for the pancakes. “Maybe, 3 each? Still a lot of food, but I don’t want a lot to go to waste if they wont eat it…I wonder what they’d like on it? Fruit maybe? Syrup? Butter or maybe just plain?”

Takes out a medium sized pan for the kielbasa sausage and sets that to medium so they can cook thoroughly. _‘Well I can’t stall breakfast that long, gotta finish…shit I need to call Rose back!’_ Checks her phone and notices she has 9 missed calls all from her sister. _‘Oh I’m so dead. She’s gonna kill me!’_ Quickly calls her back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

_**“You ASSHOLE! I’ve been trying to call you all day yesterday! Are you ok? What happened? You hung up on me and didn’t even send a text to explain what happened!!!”** _Rose rants to her little sister in a frenzy, sick with worry.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Rose! I didn’t mean to, I had some new tenants come in and things kinda took off from there. I meant to text you but I got busy and forgot, I swear!” Katt sweats lightly at her white lie, but it is a necessary lie. ‘But uh, good news? I have 8 new tenants and they’re signing the six month contracts. So there’s that? Right?”

_**“Don’t think you’re getting out of a scolding Katiana Seeley! You had me worried sick! Tenants or no, NEVER do that again. Do I make myself clear?”**_ Rose says sternly.

Huffs. “ Crystal, Rosabelle. I wont do that again.” Guilt eats at her for worrying her sister. Looks to the griddle and flips the pancakes over to get an even golden brown coating.

**_“Are you cooking?”_ **

“Yea, dads breakfast for my new tenants.. Best way to start any friendship is with a home cooked meal.” Hears Rose laugh.

_**“Dads motto, always knew a home cooked meal did wonders for anyone. Especially his breakfast foods. So you’re making his breakfast potatoes?”**_ Hears an affirmative sound. _**“Wish I was there, his foods always bring back the best memories.”**_

“Yea, what would make this better would be you and Nathan here enjoying it with us…It’s strange, been 8 years since they passed yet it feels so much shorter than that.” Katt musses.

_**“Yea, I know what you mean. Hey, remember how mom used to wake us up?”** _Rose asks with laughter in her voice.

“Yea, find the most annoying song possible, put a speaker right in our rooms and have it cranked up as loud as it can go, then play it. I always hated that cause the song would get stuck in our head for the rest of the day! And it wouldn’t even be the same song every day. She’d change it up just to give us ‘variety’.” They both laugh at the fond memories as Katt keeps making pancakes, stirring the potatoes, and flipping the sausage so nothing burns and everything is cooked perfectly. “I miss them.”

_**“Me too Katt. Sadly car accidents happen all the time and you can’t always prepare for them. Have you heard from Nathan?”**_ Rose asks tentatively.

Shakes her head even though she knows her sister can’t see her. “No, but I did receive another big box of books that I need to unpack. I took a peak the other day and it looks like a bunch of Outer Space stuff. I think a few Rom-com novels that deal with space adventures, a few bibliographies of our solar system and other galaxies, OH and a star and moon chart! He’s stationed in Texas this time for the foreseeable future unless he tells me otherwise. Said so in his mini note…”

Rose laughs, _ **“Cause he doesn’t do letters. Too much work to write a proper letter to his big sisters.”**_ Katt joins in her laughter. _ **“That brat, but you gotta love him.”**_

“I know right? Can’t stop by for a visit in 6 years, but always has time to ship us books every month from wherever he goes. I don’t know how many language books I have anymore.” She finishes up with the potatoes and places them in a large serving platter.

_**“Lets see, there’s the one he sent over when he was stationed in Germany, another from Korea. Northern and Southern Korea to be exact. A couple from when he was in South America but there’s too many to count from all the different dialects and regions. My favorite is the Japanese one he sent when he went on vacation to try the best Ramen Noodles Japan had to offer…plus all the manga he sent over and the ‘How to write and understand Kanji’ books he sent with them. I think there’s a few more, but I’d have to be there to see them.”**_ Rose says.

“I know, buuuut, I gotta let you go now. Breakfast is done and I need to set the table.” Hears her whine a little, but eventually concedes saying that she needs to go and get ready for the day and get her own breakfast. “Love you.”

_**“Love you too, little sister. Stay safe and if any of those tenants hit on you remember to use protection if it goes to the bedroom.”** _

“Rose! It’s no- and you hung up you jerk.” Puts her phone back into her pocket and proceeds to grumble quietly as she heads to the dining room to set the table. Placing everything needed, she sets the food out with a jug of milk, orange juice, a pot of coffee, the condiments they used the other day and a lot of toppings for the pancakes that range from fresh or dried berries, syrup, butter, and different jams and jellies. _‘Hopefully they’ll like something.’_ Takes a deep breath to steel her nerves and heads back to her front room to see sleepy skeles starting to rouse.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus stirs in his sleep, sniffing lightly at the many scents of his community all lazy with contentment and for a little while, peace. Then notices a scent that’s a little faint. Their charge, Katt. It smells about an hour old. Blinking open his sockets, he sees the middle of their nest is vacant of their newest community member. _‘Where Is Katiana? Why Isn’t She Here? Does She Not Like Her New Community? Did We Do Something Wrong?’_ He looks around at the others that are starting to rouse as well, then notices Katiana walk in. “Oh…Good Morning Miss Katt.” Tilts his skull lightly. “Were You Not Comfortable? Why Did You Leave?”

“I…” Katt clears her throat as the others finally wake up fully. “I made breakfast,” she smiles lightly. “come get it while it’s still hot. I also found those contracts for y’all to sign, but you can do that after you eat.” Swallows thickly as they all watch her with varying degrees of confusion (Papyrus, Blueberry, Blackberry, and Edge) to suspicion (Sans, Stretch, Rus, and Red). She turn and goes back to the dining room, leaving the skeles to get up and fallow.

Red watches her leave. “she’s gonna avoid what happened yesterday.”

“looks like it.” Sans muses, “question is, should we bring it up or let it be?”

“WHY WOULD SHE AVOID IT?” Blue asks, “SHOULDN’T IT BE BETTER TO CONFRONT THE PROBLEM AND FIND A SOLUTION?”

“maybe, but it might scare ‘er off Blue.” Stretch explains to his brother. “not everyone can handle confrontation like ya can.”

Blue stills to think. “TRUE, BUT IF WE DO NOT DO ANYTHING IT COULD HAPPEN AGAIN, MAYBE EVEN WHEN WE’RE NOT HERE!” Sees the others think this over and they all nod to each other in a unanimous decision.

 

* * *

 

_‘Ok, ok, ok, ok. This is fine. This is good. Just…pretend it never happened. Yea, good strategy Katt. Like that’ll work. Just…tell em you would rather not talk about it. Ok, better strategy. I’ll use that.’_ Sits down in her usual seat near the end as the others come in.

“Wowser,” Blue whispers looking at the spread set before them. “MISS KATT, YOU MADE ALL OF THIS?!” His eye-lights turn to stars at her nod. “YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO COOK WITH YOU!” He sits down beside her as Edge takes the end seat by her as well. Sans taking the other end seat at the head of the table while his brother sits to his left. Stretch sitting beside his brother as Red sits to the right of his. Rus taking the seat beside Red and Black sitting between Papyrus and Stretch. Leaving one seat empty.

“spread looks good, honey.” Stretch comments as he grabs the Honey bottle and takes a long slow gulp as the others fill their plate. “so why’d ya leave the nest?”

Bout to take a bite of her potatoes, but stops at his comment. “Nest? Is that what it was?” At everyone’s confused nod, she continues. “I had to make breakfast.”

“coulda waited fer one o’ us, sweetheart.” Red comments as he douses his potatoes in mustard. He looks to her as she avoids eye contact.

“listen kiddo, it’s fine if ya’re embarrassed. happens ta us all, but ya’ve gotta talk bout it.” Sans voiced as she takes another bite of her breakfast. He peers at her closely, her body language being completely stiff and starting to close off. “kid…we can talk later if ya want, but we do need ta talk.” Watches her take a deep breath and nod lightly, still refusing to look anyone in the eye-socket.

“Later…ok?” Is all she mumbled.

Not exactly what they wanted, but they’ll take it. “so why the big spread darlin?” Rus questioned.

“Hm?” Finally looking up. “Oh, tradition.” Gets a few confused looks. “My dad started it years ago when we were little.”

“we?” Red echoed.

“My sister and brother” Katt answers. “Always told us the best way to start any friendship is with a home cooked meal.” She smiles lightly “I’ve done this ever since I started the Inn. Figured it’d help any new tenants to loosen up and feel at home. Didn’t always work, but you can’t please them all I guess.”

“Your Father?” Edge stated. “Where Is He? Why Didn’t He Help You Cook?”

She slows slightly. “My parents passed away 8 years ago in a car accident.” Smiles tightly as the others stop completely. Papyrus and Blue starting to tear up. “Hey no, it’s alright. It happened a long time ago. Besides, my dad would be proud I’m adhering to his motto. It keeps his memory alive so he and my mom will always be with me.” Papyrus nods while Blue wipes a few tears away. “So tell me why you all chose this town ta live in?”

“Because We Want To Buy This Place Or Did You Forget Human?” Black answers.

Snorting as she takes a sip of her OJ. “Yea, I remember. Hopefully you remember my answer.” Black and Edge glares at her while the others snicker quietly. “Listen, y’all can stay here as tenants, but I’m not sellin my home. Now, could one of you explain the…nest thing?”

“OH, YES WE MADE A NEST SO YOU COULD BE COMFORTABLE.” Papyrus declared.

“I figured that much, but why a nest?” she implored.

“nests are second nature fer us monsters darlin” Rus answered. “we make em when subs are in emotional distress. ya were in distress, we made a nest…simple.”

“Alright, that makes sense I guess…so what’s a sub then?” She added.

Now everyone is giving her strange looks. “a submissive” Sans stated, still seeing her confusion, he decided to elaborate. “we monsters have 3 categories. Dominant, Submissive, and Sub-Dominant.” She nods for him to continue. Edge decided to answer this part.

“A Submissive, For A Monster, Means They Have An Over-Abundance Of Magic That Allows Them To Bear New Soulings. Their Bodies Can Only Use The One Gender To Carry Or If They Have No Gender Their Souls Allow Them To Create A Womb Of Sorts. They Have Enough Magic To Carry To Term To Keep Any Souling Safe.” He declares.

“A Dominant Can Only Provide The Necessary Magic To Help Create A New Souling. They Cannot Carry Them, Their Bodies Cannot Allow It. It’ll Reject It And That Is Dangerous For Both Of Them. The Dominant Is Usually The One Who Is Head Of A Community Or Family If You Will. They Normally Take A Leadership Role, But Not Necessarily If There Are More Than One Dominant In A Region. Hence Why Most Monsters Prefer To Group Up In A Community.” Black explains.

“a sub-dominant,” Rus starts “is someone who can have or create both male and female parts. they can carry the new souling ta term or they can participate in creating one, they can also be the head of a community though that is rare. while subs prefer to be protected, their nature dictates them wanting to start a family once they come of age and find a mate. dominants wanting to protect those under their care fallow a lot of instinctive urges, not saying we’re mindless, but we’re instinctive creatures by nature.”

“So…I would be considered a Sub by monster standards?” Katt inquires.

“yea an no sweetheart.” Red interjects. “ya own this place, the land, yer head o the house, but yer able to have soulings. since humans have 2 types of genitalia, ya’d normally be classified as the sub, but humans can be sub-dominants in their own right.”

“yup, take single moms.” Stretch affirmed. “they make new soulings, but they also take control to protect their kids. they’d be classified as sub-dominants by their nature alone. you fall into that category honey.”

Papyrus happily steps in. “AS YOU WOULD BE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO OWNS EVERYTHING, MOST SUBS PREFER TO BE TAKEN CARE OF. BUT YOU PREFER TO TAKE CHARGE AND HANDLE EVERYTHING ON YOUR OWN…but even sub-dominants need protecting sometimes.” He looks at her seriously for that last part.

“Huh…I see, that’s…interesting.” She looks at them all. Now that she thinks about it, it explains their behavior a little. “So when you talk about a community, you’re basically talking about a group of monsters living together?”

“CLOSE,” Blue interjects. “BUT IT ISN’T JUST LIVING TOGETHER. COMMUNITY FOR US MEANS MORE THAN JUST THAT. WE…HMM, HOW DO I PUT THIS… WE ARE FAMILY, BUT NOT ALWAYS RELATED. IF SOMEONE IN OUR COMMUNITY IS IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE, THEN AS A COMMUNITY IT IS OUR DUTY TO HELP OUT. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?” Watches her nod. “THAT’S GOOD, I WAS HOPING IT WOULD MAKE SENSE THAT WAY.”

“So, a community to you is your house, your neighbors, your street?” Katt asks.

“yea” Sans adds. “back in the underground, we lived in snowdin, everyone there took care of their own, but they also took care and watched out for everyone else. if you needed food, someone gave you food. you needed medicine, someone got you medicine. we took care of each other, not fer profit or debt, but to take care of our own. community means more to us than you humans, it’s deeper.” He continues to eat his breakfast as she lets all this new info settle in. “don’t think too hard on it kid, yer part of our community now. once part of a community, you kinda stay part of it, even if yer not wit us physically.” He grins at her as she blushes, not in embarrassment, but in happiness and gratitude. “so after we sign those contracts, what’re we gonna do fer the rest of the day?”

“That’s up to you I guess Sans.” She informs. “I have a few things to finish up and I’m sure y’all wanna unpack and get yer rooms set up, but after we can go over the house rules and meal times.”

“OH YES! CAN I HELP YOU COOK LUNCH MISS KATT?” Papyrus excitedly asks, sparkles seems to shimmer around his sockets somehow.

“Uh, sure Papyrus.” smiles at him, but misses the look of dread that appears on a few of the others. “I’d like the help.” As everyone starts to finish up, she misses the noticeable looks everyone is sending each other…then everyone sending Sans who nods once and returns to finishing his breakfast.

“so kid?” Sans began “about that talk.”

Immediately hops up and starts to clear the table. “Later Sans, I need to clear the table and do the dishes first.” Thinking that she’ll get out of this somehow she reaches for a plate, but Papyrus beats her to it. As well as Blue. “Uh, Papyrus, Blue? I can do this…”

“NONESENSE MISS KATT” Papyrus answers. “IF WE ARE TO BE LIVING HERE I MUST INSIST THAT WE SHARE THE DAILY CHORES! BLUE AND MYSELF CAN FINISH THIS UP IN A JIFFY. YOU GO AND HAVE THAT TALK WITH SANS.” Papyrus boasted as he and Blue quickly cleared the table of everything and headed into the kitchen to do the dishes, Leaving Katt with her head spinning at how fast that slipped out of her grasp.

“talk” Sans snickered silently at her plight.

“T-the house needs cleaning, the ‘nest’ should be picked up and put awa-” she tries, but Edge and Red beat her to that.

“nah sweetheart, me and the Boss got that.” Red interrupted. Edge walking out to do just that with Red smirking at her giving her a shooing motion with his phalanges and pointing to Sans.

“talk?” Now he’s outright chuckling at her.

“Um…no I think I’ll pass.” Slowly backs up and rushes out the nearest door, which happens to be the one that leads back to the front room. She briskly walks by Edge who is picking up blankets and pillows as Red lounges on the cushion-less couch and aims for the door to the basement where her room is. _‘Almost there, keep goin.’_ She is stopped by Sans appearing right in front of her! “Ah!”

“sup” His permagrin grows wider at her shock. “goin somewhere?”

“Um…my room?” Trying to find a way around him, but he keeps shifting in front of her every couple of seconds. “Can you move please?”

“hm? sure thing bud.” He moves to the side so she can go by…and fallows her down.

“Um, something I can help you with Sans?” She inquires politely.

“nope, just walkin with my buddy.” He proclaimed happily.

“Uh huh, well this leads to my room. Since everyone kinda took my normal routine from me, I think I’ll have a shower then relax for the rest of the day.” Watches him take another step closer. “By myself” And another. “Alone Sans.” His grin goes a smidgen larger. “You’re not gonna stop until we talk.”

“now yer gettin it kid, jus a little talk then i’ll leave ya be.” He offers.

“Promise?” Watches him with wary eyes. He nods and happily fallows her the rest of the way down. _‘This is ridiculous!’_ She thinks, annoyed that he wont drop it.

As they get to the bottom, he’s impressed. This looks nothing like a basement. Instead of it looking like an unused empty space, it looks warm and lived in. The walls have a warm shade of tan that isn’t gaudy or ugly. Paintings and family photos spread throughout the place. Nothing is cluttered and it just feels…homey. A smaller 3 seat couch is nestled into the corner with a bookshelf almost filled to burst with what looks like the majority are Rom-cons, family albums, a couple of language books, and the occasional plushy from some anime he thinks. To the other side are a few doors he believe are her and her sisters rooms, the small dry erase boards are a dead giveaway with their initials. K for Katt and R for her sister he guesses. He notices a little drawing and pun on her door. A little Bee is drawn with the words happy right under it. He snickers at the pun. “alright kid, i’ll cut to the chase. we’re worried bout ya.”

“Don’t be, it happens sometimes. I’ll be fine, I always am.” She insisted, Not wanting to look or be near him, she walks to the couch to give her space.

“actually,” He looks down in slight shame. “i need ta apologize to ya. i shoulda seen the signs of an attack and didn’t.”

“What?” She’s very confused now. “You didn’t do anything Sans, it just happens.” Rubs her arm in slight discomfort. “It wasn’t your fault I-”

“yes it was, we shouldn’t of pushed ya fer answers and croudin around ya right after didn’t do ya any favors.” Sans insisted, he takes a few more steps back as he sees her discomfort grow. “we shoulda respected yer wishes to drop it.”

“While I wish y’all did, it still wasn’t yer fault. It’s just something I deal with from time to time. I take medicine for it.” Watches him shift away, giving her space which she is grateful for.

He looks at her in confusion. _‘she should be mad, she should yell at me and get angry! why wont she act like the other humans?_ ’ “ya don understand Katt, we CHECKed ya, doin that pushed ya into a full attack.”

“No you didn’t! It wasn’t your fault!” Katt argues back.

“YES IT WAS!” He yells finally, Katt jolts from the yell and he looks down in shame again. “sorry, didn’t mean ta yell.” Takes a deep breath(that he doesn’t need) and tries to start again.

“What’s a CHECK?” She asks instead.

“my magic, all monsters can do it. lets us get a read on others, but it’s very personal and we’re told humans can feel it to a point. not the most comfortable feeling, not painful but also not pleasant.” Looks into her brown eyes fully and sees confusion, a little understand, but no anger, resentment, or disgust. “aren’t ya mad?”

“Not really, upset maybe, but no anger.” Sees him about to argue, but she holds up her hand to stop him. “Did you mean to CHECK me with the intentions of hurtin me?”

“stars no!”

“Then I’m not angry.” Watches him rub his skull in frustration, she pats the cushion beside her. “Sit.” He reluctantly does. “Sans…those men caused that attack. The things they said about my sister got to me, it scared me and…it got me rememberin what happened a few years ago with…a group of guys.”

“you?” she nods. “did they do anything to ya?” she looks away, that’s all the answer he needed. “when rus grabbed ya, that’s when it got bad.” Another nod. She jolts at his snarl, he quickly turns towards her and carefully cradles her face. “listen katt, you’ll NEVER have to worry about that anymore. you’re part of OUR community now and we PROTECT what is OURS!” His magic reacts and one of his eye-lights go ablaze from his agitated magic.

Her eyes fill with unshed tears as she gently holds his wrists. “You can’t promise something like that Sans.” Looks directly into his sockets without fear, but understanding. “Sometimes things happen that you can’t control and that’s ok.” He shakes his skull in denial. “Yes Sans, what happened in the past happened. Hopefully it wont ever happen again, but you can never guarantee that I’ll never get hurt again.” Gives him a watery smile. “You’re a weird guy, ya know that? Barely know me, but I feel I’ve already been adopted in.”

Sans’ magic fizzles out at her comment. _‘guy? she didn’t call me a monster? heh._ ’ Lets her face go and holds her hands. “yer a weird one too ya know.” Huffs a laugh and leans against her. “so…that was fun right?”

She snorts. “Totally, 10 out of 10 that I never wanna do this again.” He chuckles at her answer. “They expectin us back soon?”

“nah, probably not fer a while more. why?” He has an idea, so he snuggles down until he lays his skull on her lap. “nap?”

Giggling, she leans over and grabs a random dog eared book from the bookcase. “You nap, I’ll read.” Soft snores are her only answer as she opens ‘The Time Travelers Wife’ “I’ll wake ya in an hour.”

 

* * *

**13 DAYS LATER**

* * *

 

_‘WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!’_ Katt swore to herself as she went through her hidden drawer of bills/threatening ‘SELL TO US’ letters. _‘It’s only been 13 days! I’m gonna lose my mind before these 6 months are up.’_

 

* * *

**13 DAYS AGO -LUNCH TIME-**

* * *

 

 

Sauce everywhere, the walls, the floor, the sealing, Papyrus! Sauce, Noodles, those poor vegetables.

“PAPYRUS?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!” She screeched.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

 

Putting away the newer letters and hiding a few more bills, she shudders at remembering the taste of his…friendship spaghetti. It was INDESCRIBABLE. _‘Letting Edge or Black or even sweet Blueberry cook had the same results! At least they cleaned up after themselves, but their food is not edible! And who puts glitter in food? It’s wasn’t even edible glitter. It was CRAFT glitter! My poor kitchen will never be spotless again, those stains will never come out on my sealing. And the others? Unless it’s hot dogs or hot cats(?) they don’t bother cooking anything else. I’m gonna have to take a shopping trip for groceries soon. That impromptu “welcome home” party they had took a lot of my pantry…plus their friends are…’_

 

* * *

**9 DAYS AGO**

* * *

 

“What do ya mean y’all are throwin a party here today?” She asks. “Parties take plannin and time!” Fallowing Edge around after he ‘TOLD’ her they are throwing a party.

“IT IS JUST AS I SAID, THEY SHOULD BE HERE WITHIN THE HOUR, WE SHALL REQUIR PARTY FOODS AND NOTHING BUT THE BEST SHALL DO.” He tries to pass her to get to the kitchen.

“Oh nu uh! You broke 4 cups ALONE today and DENTED my favorite saute pan. Again! You are not using my kitchen without adult supervision!” Katt blocks the way…or at least tries to. Edge just smirks, picks her up from under her arms, places her to the side and pats her head like a child. Speechless, she can’t do anything but listen to his triumphant ‘NYEH HEH HEH HEH!’ “Did…?” Turns and runs after him. “Get your bony ass back here Edge!”

**2 hours and a lot of delivered pizza, pre-made sandwiches, and many pans of vegetables later. The party is underway.**

_‘Why the hell do all these folks look alike?’_ 4 sets of goat monsters, 4 humanoid fire elementals, 4 humanoid spider monsters, 4 sets of fish and dino(?) monsters and 4 kids who look eerily alike except their age. Frisk who is 11. Chara who is 9. Sara who is 8 and Fran who is 13. ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say these were the same people…but that’s just not possible. Right?

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

 

_‘And oh stars when Lu-Lu came over days later after I had to cancel on her?’_ Shudders at the lecture on canceling plans on such short notice.

* * *

**6 DAYS AGO**

* * *

 

 

“LU-LU?!” Katt screeches at finding her grandmother outside her door, mad as a hornet with her walking cane.

“Katiana Seeley! What is the meaning of this canceling our plans and then not calling for days! I aught a take a switch to your backside for that alone!” Huffs in anger.

“Lu- Lu, Lu-Lu, calm down. Your blood pressure, rememb-” Katt tries to calm her.

“”Don’t you Lu-Lu me young lady! Now invite me in.” Waits until her second granddaughter moves aside and walks in. In the front room, 8 skeletons have gathered after hearing the loud yelling. “Oh, hello there. You all must be the tenants my granddaughter mentioned. How do you do, my names Luenelle. But y’all can call me Lu-Lu if ya want.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

 

Her face reddens after remembering yesterdays events. _‘They are never EVER helping me with laundry EVER again!’_

* * *

 

**YESTERDAY**

* * *

 

Carrying her laundry basket from the basement to go and hang her clothes outside since today’s so nice and sunny, she stops after Sans calls to her. “What?”

“phone call on the land line, somethin bout yer land taxes?” Sans says.

Groaning and sets her basket of her wash on the kitchen table. “Thanks Sans, I got it.” Leaves her basket of her wash alone to go and answer the call. Papyrus and Blue find the basket of Katts wash just sitting there. They look to each other, smile and grab the basket of Katts clothes to go and hang up for her.

**Outside**

“A PUN SHIRT?” Papyrus groans while he hangs up another shirt on the line. He is very careful to avoid her little ankle socks, he even tries to avoid touching them if he can with a light blush on his face.

“WHATS THIS?” Blue asks holding up a black strap with 2 mound indents in them. “HUH, WHAT A STRANGE CONTRAPTION. I WONDER WHAT SHE USES THIS THING FOR?” Makes a fist and places it into one of the mounds. “LOOK PAPYRUS, IT’S BIGGER THAN MY WHOLE FIST.”

Papyrus too looks at the strange contraption, taking it from Blue, he keeps shifting it around until he sees a small tag. “HUH, 38DD? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“OH LOOK! HERES SOMETHING FROM THE SAME MATERIAL…EXCEPT I THINK MAYBE IT GOT RUINED IN THE WASH? THERE’S NOT MUCH FABRIC…JUST A ‘V’ OF SILKY CLOTH AND A COUPLE OF STRINGS. HM, SHOULD WE TELL MISS KATT THAT THE WASH RUINED WHATEVER THIS WAS?” Blue asks Papyrus.

“blue? what are you doing?” Stretch asks after coming out for a smoke. “whats that you got there?”

“STRINGS I THINK, BUT I BELIEVE WHATEVER IT WAS GOT RUINED IN THE WASH.” Stretching the fabric in his gloved hands. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS PAPY?”

Stretch scratches his skull and picks up the fabric from Blues hands. “hmm…nope, soft though.” Starts to stretch it like Blue did. “stretchy too.” Edge and Black come out yelling at each other over something again, their brothers tagging along just for a show.

“WHY WOULD I EVER TAKE YOUR BURRITO MAKINGS? LASAGNA IS CLEARLY THE SUPERIOUR MEAL! PLUS IT’S MY TURN TO COOK TODAY! SO THERE YOU LITTLE BRA-” He stops and looks at the 3 who are examining odd articles of clothing. “WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING?” Walks over and snatches the black strings from Stretch. “WHAT ARE THESE?” Stretches the material. “Stretchy.” He mumbles.

“WE DON’T KNOW YET, WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KNOW.” Papyrus remarks.

Black smirks at them. “OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT IS!” They all look at him. “IT IS CLEARLY A WEAPON!” Utter. Silence. “THE STRINGS ARE OBVIOUSLY MEANT FOR STRANGLING YOUR ADVERSARIES.”

Edge contemplates this, then suddenly uses the ‘weapon’ on Black. “HA, IT IS A WAEPON!” At this moment Sans and Katt walk out. One confused about where her basket went and the other just to fallow her.

“I mean it Sans, I left my basket on the kitchen counter, are you sure you didn’t hide it? You hid my books the last few days during our nap/reading time.” She looks ahead at Edges yelling. “I mea-” Gasps at Edge wrapping her delicate unmentionables around Blackberry’s vertebra and Papyrus using her matching black bra as earmuffs! “Wh-! I! Ho-! DROP MY UNDERWARE!”

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

 

 

_‘Oh my life sucks so bad right now.’_ Putting the last of the bills away and closes the drawer so no one can see. “I need a vacation.” Stretches and heads down to her room for her and Sans nap/reading hour.

On the other side of the house, Stretch is smoking on the porch when a woman walks up, carrying a rolling suitcase with her. _‘strange, never seen her before. seems to be comin here too.’_ Watches her walk up to their house and pulls out a key. _‘how she get a key?’_ She stops and looks straight at him before opening the door, no fear. Just curiosity and confusion show in her hazel green eyes. Wanting to play around a bit, he blinks at her and waves. Watches her eyes widen behind her glasses, thinking he spooked her, but she squeals in excitement. Knowing she isn’t scared he teleports away in a huff.

“Huh, well that was rude.” Rose concurred. “Oh well.” Upon entering her childhood home she is greeted by an insanely amount of monster skeletons. Or she hopes they’re monster skeletons, if not then her baby sister killed 8 people and became a necromancer. “Hi.” She chirps.

“WHO ARE YOU WENCH?!” Black instantly challenges. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“Uh, I can be here if I want.” She looks around. “Where’s Katt?”

“how do ya know the owner sweetheart?” Red blocks her way from going any further.

“Why do you want to know? Who are y’all?” Tries to pass them but they all keep blocking her way. “Where is Katt?!”

“not until ya tell us who you are darlin.” Rus near growls.

Taking a deep breath to hold in her anger. “I am Rosebelle, Katts older sister! Now who the fuck are y’all?!”


End file.
